The nameless story as of now
by unbrokenhellmuse
Summary: Ok, so it's a shameless self insertion. Plus, I got bored... read it and like it! hehe :
1. Prologue: Meet US!

This is another little project of mine. Um... I beg of you to read my other "works". Hehe, shameless promoting never hurt anyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any animes, cliches, movies, and what not that make an appearrance in this story. But I DO own JB, Sadie, Dusk, Riverblade, Natara, and Phoenix. Kenley is owned by Kenley. As always read and review and let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Guys, wait for me!" yelled a girl with crimson hair.  
  
  
  
"Well, hurry up JB! We don't have all day, we're gonna be late. And I can't afford a detention," responded a girl with long silver hair.  
  
  
  
BRRIINNG!  
  
"Oh no! JB, HURRY!"  
  
  
  
All three girls skidded into the classroom just as the last bell rang.  
  
  
  
"Barely made it," the one who had been called JB wheezed. Silver hair shot daggers at her, "Yea, and it's all your fault! What possessed you to stop and smell the roses?!"  
  
  
  
"Kenley, chill. We're here AND we're not late. So there's really no harm done", the statement came from a girl who looked like she should be in sixth grade instead of 11th.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kenley hung her head, "I guess you're right, Sadie. But that still doesn't mean I can't get my revenge. Just remember JB, I know where you sleep at night."  
  
  
  
Grinning, JB shrugged, "Well, DUH! Everyone knows THAT. The question is do you know where I sleep during the day?"  
  
  
  
"UGH! Why am I cursed with you as my best-friend?" Kenley asked slapping her forehead.  
  
  
  
JB scratched her head, the smiled, "Just lucky, I guess."  
  
  
  
"Class, please take a seat. Your OWN seat Mr. Henderson. Today we will be working in the lab: studying chemical compounds and how they are formed. The lab partners are on the hood. Get goggles, an apron, a lab instruction, and a pair of gloves; then get to work. I want no horseplay in the lab. You understand, Mr. HENDERSON?"  
  
  
  
  
  
DURING THE LAB  
  
  
  
Staring at the lab instructions, JB wrinkled her nose, "What in Sam Hill do they mean 'label each chemical carefully and correctly."  
  
  
  
"That's actually on there? Let me see that." Sadie grabbed the lab instructions. "Well I'll be damned. It is on here." Sadie then proceeded to laugh.  
  
  
  
Kenley covered her ears exclaiming, "VIRGIN EARS, No foul language people!"  
  
  
  
JB just glared at the two, she did the only thing she knew how to do: she began to whine, "Guuuyyyssss, we need to finish the lab. You heard Mrs. Boldt. Remember what she said?"  
  
  
  
"Take a seat?" Sadie asked looking at JB. JB huffed, "NO! It was... you must finish the lab by today otherwise, you will get no credit on this lab. And no credit on this lab means you will fail this six weeks, and if you fail this six weeks then Lord have mercy upon your souls. REMEMBER?!?!?"  
  
  
  
Kenley squinted, " I don't remember her saying THAT. I do remember her telling Michael to take his OWN seat. Speaking of Michael, why did she say that?"  
  
  
  
Sadie giggled, "Because he was sitting on Chris's lap."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! NO! It can't be. It just can't be! He's GAY?!?"  
  
  
  
"VIRGIN EARS!"  
  
  
  
"Wrong Chris you dolt. Christine."  
  
  
  
"Oooooohh, THAT Chris. Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
  
  
"You didn't give me a chance to."  
  
  
  
Kenley laughed, "That's JB for you. Ok we really need to get this lab done."  
  
  
  
Cracking her knuckles JB grinned, "What happens if you put this in this bottle with this thingie here?"  
  
  
  
"JB! NO! THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Sadie yelled but it was too late.  
  
  
  
KABLOOM!!!!  
  
  
  
Smoke filled the room, when the smoke cleared the three girls were nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
Ok, so there's the prologue. Review please. I'll give you a big hug if you do. 


	2. Chapter one: The meeting.... Uh oh!

"Bulma, this food is great! Where did you learn this recipe?" ChiChi continued giving Bulma praise, with Bulma blushing all the while. A/N: All the while means well I don't know what it means but it sounded good  
  
  
  
KABLOOEY  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up to see 19 young adults in a pile with a hyperactive girl sitting on top.  
  
  
  
The girl spoke, "OH WOW! Can we do it again? Huh, Kenley? What about you Sadie? Can we? PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE?"  
  
  
  
A small girl with black hair growled, "Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!"  
  
  
  
Everyone rushed to comply with that order.  
  
  
  
Giving a look of utter horror JB whispered, "Somethin' tells me we're not in Kansas anymore."  
  
  
  
Frozen in fright at the sight in front of her, Kenley merely nodded her agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a girl with deep green hair spoke up; "Who are you? And where are we?"  
  
  
  
"Well you are on Earth. As to who we are, why don't you tell us your names first."  
  
  
  
The girl looked for who had spoken. The source of the answer was a tall man in an orange gi with a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt.  
  
  
  
Jumping up and down JB introduced herself, " HI! My name is Julietta Anne Wells Brabbs the 14 1/2. But you can call me JB."  
  
  
  
Everyone just stared. Kenley decided to break the silence, "I'm Kenley, and that's Mercedes. Otherwise known as Sadie."  
  
  
  
The girl with the green hair then spoke up. "I'm Setsuna, the one with the blonde pigtails is Usagi, and this is Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, ChibiUsa, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Mamoru."  
  
  
  
After she finished, a young man with blonde hair gave his introductions, "I'm Quatre, and this is Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Heero."  
  
  
  
The man merely nodded. Just at that moment a woman with teal hair started talking, "Well, since you've introduced yourselves, I guess the next logical step would be for us to introduce ourselves. I'll take that load. Now, I'm Bulma, the man who answered your question was Goku. That's Goten and Gohan: Goku's kids. The woman with the black hair is ChiChi, she's Goku's wife. The green guy is Piccolo. That's Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Master Roshi, 16, 17, and 18..."  
  
  
  
"Who names their child after numbers?" JB asked circling the teal haired woman.  
  
"JB, are you a vulture?" Kenley asked laughing at the way the woman stared at JB.  
  
"Obviously their parents did. Anyway, that's Videl, Marron, and Pan. That lovely girl right there is Bra, she's my daughter. And the young man with the lilac hair pulled into a ponytail is Trunks. There, I believe that's everyone."  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded, well everyone except JB. "Who's the guy with gravity defying hair?"  
  
  
  
"Who? Oh, that's just Vegeta." Bulma stated with a small smile.  
  
  
  
"Just Vegeta?! Woman, I am worth more than all these people put together."  
  
  
  
A girl with short sandy blonde hair muttered, "Somehow I doubt that"  
  
  
  
"Oook, so where are we?" JB asked with a confused grin, she knew someone had asked that question earlier.  
  
  
  
"Earth." the green guy named Piccolo stated.  
  
  
  
JB sighed and shook her head, "That's what I was afraid of. How many of you are native to this planet?"  
  
  
  
Six hands shot up. "Only six?! Ok well looks like I'm gonna have to destroy everyone else."  
  
  
  
JB pushed up her sleeves, then looked at all the Z team (they looked ready to kill her). She quickly ran behind a guy who had long chestnut brown hair tied back in a braid.  
  
  
  
"I've changed my mind. I think I'll let you live. Who knows you might be useful."  
  
  
  
"You're too kind JB. I think you just showed them who was boss." Sadie said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Peeking from behind the young man, JB smiled. "Really? Who?"  
  
  
  
Laughing Kenley said. "Not you."  
  
  
  
An Hour Later  
  
  
  
"Wow! This is amazing. Where did you learn to cook?" Makoto gushed over the meal Bulma had prepared.  
  
  
  
"ChiChi taught me. It took her forever to teach me, but once I got the hang off it..."  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked, "She stopped burning everything."  
  
  
  
"WOW! GUESS WHAT EVERYONE?!?!" JB yelled jumping out of her chair causing Kenley to groan, "Here we go again."  
  
  
  
"What?" The young blonde guy who introduced himself as Quatre asked in a way that made you think he was talking to a five year old.  
  
  
  
"I AM QUEEN OF THE WORLD! Muahahahahaha! *Cough* Yup that just about covers it."  
  
  
  
Everyone did the classic anime sweatdrop. thingie "You're nuts." the comment had come from a young man with brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so. I think she's cool!"  
  
  
  
"You would, Maxwell."  
  
  
  
"My name is DUO! NOT MAXWELL! Wuffie, you should really get it right."  
  
  
  
The guy who had been called Wuffie started turning red with anger, "I AM NOT WUFFIE! IT'S WUFEI! WUFEI! Not Wuffie, not Wu-man. Wufei!"  
  
  
  
JB burst into giggles, "My name is Francis. Not Frank, not Frankie. Francis." A/N: see the cartoon movie Oliver and Company. I love that movie!  
  
  
  
"Ok JB, stop quoting cartoons." Kenley said flipping hair out of her face.  
  
  
  
"GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME CUPCAKES!" JB then proceeded to run around the room asking for liberty or cupcakes.  
  
  
  
"Ok I now agree with Heero. She's nuts." Duo commented.  
  
  
  
"No, she's not nuts. Just hyperactive. We shouldn't have let her have that chocolate chip granola bar this morning." Sadie said wincing.  
  
  
  
"YOU GAVE HER CHOCOLATE?!?!" Kenley yelled, causing EVERYONE to cover their ears. A/N: EVEN JB!  
  
  
  
"It was a granola bar! I didn't know it would do that to her" Sadie said defending herself.  
  
Meanwhile JB is singing, "I got the whole world in my hands, I got the whole world in my hands, I got the whole world in my hands. A/N: BIG dramatic pause and then I dropped it." 


	3. HELP!

OK! I need you help! I have no clue as to who I should be pairing JB up with! Any suggestions? Oh and sorry about the other stories. I'm really working on churnin them out. But anywho, here's what I need. I need to know who you think would be compatible with JB. From what little you have seen of her character. (trust me she isn't always like that) Thank you soooooooo much. 


End file.
